A Love Problem
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Yugi likes Tea. Marik likes Tea. Who will win her heart? - Yugi/Tea/Marik - Final chapter is up!
1. Meeting Marik again

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Marik again  
  
Rated: G Pairing: Yugi/Tea/Marik Summary: Both Yugi and Marik have feelings for Tea, but who will win her heart first? Yugi/Tea/Marik Please read and review!  
  
~Yugi~ Battle City was over. Yami had won the Battle City tournament. He had beaten Marik (or rather his yami, Yami Marik). He had won all three Egyptian God Cards, kept his past, and won his memories back. Yugi was now back in school was his friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, and his crush Tea. Serenity went back to her mother's house after Battle City was over and Mai returned to her home after the tournament was over as well. Yugi had become quite popular since he had now won two tournaments in a row now. Though, popularity and winning the Battle City tournament wasn't on his mind. Instead his childhood friend and crush Tea was on his mind. He had really become close with her while the Battle City finals were going on. He and Yami had saved her a lot from things that were going on in Battle City. Tea always seemed to be a target in the tournament so Yugi and Yami always seemed to keep a close eye on her. Now he couldn't admitted it to her, but he had loved her everyday since the first day they met all those years ago, but now he was trying to get the courage to finally ask her out.  
  
~Marik~ It was over. Marik had lost the tournament to the Pharaoh Yami and his counter partner Yugi. He lost the gods cards and the Millenium Puzzle that he had wanted so badly, to have the powers of the Pharaoh and rule the world, but he failed all of this. After Battle City was over Marik, Odion, and his sister Ishizu went back to Egypt. Yugi had forgiven Marik of his wrong doings that he had done in Battle City, but Yami wasn't as forgiving as Yugi was. About month after Battle City ended Ishizu and Marik returned to Domino City. Which Yugi and the others had no idea of. The one reason why Marik decided to come back was because of her. Tea was her name. The girl that stood by the Pharaoh and little Yugi through anything they went through. The truth was that after Marik's yami was destroyed Marik's feelings for Tea had changed. When Yami Marik was still alive Marik found out that his yami had saved Tea from a speeding car and fell in love with her in secret shortly after that. Marik was shocked and disgusted that his yami had fallen in love with that girl, but then later realized that it wasn't such a bad idea and soon fell in love with her too.  
  
Tea was walking home from school was she was suddenly dragged away her from the sidewalk and into an alley. Her attacker covered up her mouth with their hand and said, "Shh Tea! It's me Marik. Now I'm going to let go of your mouth in a second and I don't want you to scream, ok?" Tea nodded. Marik slowly let go and Tea screamed. "Tea!!!" Marik screamed at her. "What are you doing here Marik?! I thought you went back to Egypt with Ishizu," Tea demanded. "Sister has come back to do another exhibit at the museum," Marik told his crush. "Well, what are you going to do while she is here?" "Dunno," Marik said. "I need to go Marik. My mother is waiting for me at home and I really don't want to be near you right now," then Tea began to leave. Though, before she got far Marik grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. "Tea, need to tell you something. Please just give me a minute to talk to you." "No!!!" "Please!" Marik begged. Tea let go of his grasp on her arm and said, "No Marik! I need to go!" Then she began to walk off again. "I love you!" Marik yelled to her. Tea suddenly became frozen with the three words he just spoke. "What. did you just say to me?" Tea quivered. Marik walked up to her and said again, "You heard me Tea. I said that I love you." "Please tell me this is a joke that you and Odion put together for a few laughs. Because this isn't very funny to me." "I'm not lying to you Tea. Besides Odion isn't even here. I'm not making this up and I know you believe me." Tea became angry. "What, so can you read my mind now?" As she walked off and Marik followed her.  
  
"You know I thought it was bad enough with you controlling my mind in Battle City, but what now you can read mind as well?" Tea continued to say. "So you do believe me?" "No! I just don't want you to read or control my mind that's all." "Well I'm not going to," he told her. "Yeah right! Like I'm really going to believe you." "And why not?" Tea stopped walking to answer his question. "Because this is the guy to pretended to be 'Namu' and be our friend when what you were really trying to do was kill Yami and take his puzzle, that's why!" Tea yelled at him. "Okay, I see your point, but I'm not like that anymore. I've excepted the fact now that the Pharaoh wasn't the one that killed my father, it was my yami." "Yeah well you should have known it then. Yami would never hurt kind and innocent people like that. He's a very good person and a great friend. Something you should learn to do Marik," as she started to walk off again and Marik continued to follow her. "Okay let's get one thing straight Tea. The day I take advice from the Pharaoh is the day I kill myself." "Well. why not try today so you can get off my back. I told you that I don't want to talk to you and I don't!" "Tea wait! Haven't you been hearing a word I've said to you? I told you that I love you and you blew it off like it was nothing." "Yeah well, it's not you were telling me the truth. I mean, c'mon! You do all of this horrible stuff to me and my friends and you expect me to." she was cut off from Marik kissing her. At first she tried to get him off of her, but then she realized that she was kind of enjoying it. When the kiss over she said, ".like you," she said with shock of what had just happened.  
  
"You. you just kissed me. OMG!!! You just kissed me! You. you weren't lying to me after all, were you?" "Now you believe. Just promise me one thing Tea. please just think over what happened between us today, ok?" Then he walked away. "But wait! When will I see you again?" Tea yelled to him. "Don't worry about it! I'll find you," then he smiled to her and he was gone. Leaving Tea alone and confused about her feeling for him. But then at the end of the day she still couldn't believe that Marik Ishtar kissed her.  
  
How was the first chapter? It's my first YGO love triangle fanfic. I hope you like the pairing I choose for the story. Thanks for reading it and please review!  
Shining Friendship ^_^ 


	2. Telling things can make a problem

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter two: Telling things can make a problem  
  
Chapter 2 is up! Let's see what hapens...  
  
After a week had gone by Tea still couldn't believe that not only Marik had come back to Domino, but that he kissed her and told her that he loved her.  
  
'Why can't I get this out of my head?' Tea said to herself one morning.  
  
She actually hadn't told the boys that Marik was back in town.  
  
Tea was worried that the boys would go over board and she would never be able to see Marik again.  
  
'But why do I want to see him again? You think that after everything he and his Yami did to us I wouldn't even want to be in the same country with him, but... I do. Something inside is telling me that it's the right thing to do. Maybe I should tell the other about him. I am pretty much lying to them by keeping this away from them. Okay... I'll tell them.'  
  
The next morning Tea found Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakaura in their homeroom classroom few minutes before school was about to start.  
  
Yugi and Joey were in the middle of a duel.  
  
Tristan was the first one to spot that Tea was there.  
  
"Hey Tea, over here! Joey and Yugi are playing Duel Monsters. Come and see them," Tristan said with a smile.  
  
Tea smiled back and walked over to her friends.  
  
As soon as Trisan said Tea's name Yugi looked up to find the girl that he loved with a smile on her face as she walked over to them.  
  
Tea decided to sit down next to Yugi which made him lightly blush.  
  
"So... who's winning right now?" Tea asked the boys.  
  
Yugi nervously answered, "I am."  
  
Joey and the others gave Yugi a quick stare as why Yugi was so nervous all of a sudden then they decided to shake it off.  
  
"Yeah, well, Yug's not winning by far. I'm catchin' up Tea. Just you watch I'll beat Yugi."  
  
Tea giggled and responded, "I'll look foward to seeing that, but I need to tell you guys something really important."  
  
Yugi quickly got worried and said, "What is it Tea? Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Guys... I should have told this to you sooner, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Are you alright?" Duked asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's just I found out something a week ago and it really surprised me."  
  
"What is it already Tea!" Joey was getting impatient.  
  
"Okay! Last week I was walking home from school when someone dragged me into this alley."  
  
Yugi's eyes became wide-eyed which made everyone in the class stare up at them.  
  
"What happened?" Bakaura asked.  
  
Tea took a deep breath and said, "The person that dragged me into the alley was... Marik."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" all the boys screamed.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Joey asked.  
  
"What did he say?" Tristan asked.  
  
"How did you escape?" Duke asked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bakaura asked.  
  
"Guys! This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you in the first place. I knew you guys would act like this. I knew it!"  
  
"Sorry Tea," the boys said sadly.  
  
"What happned Tea?" Yugi asked while trying to hide his anger.  
  
"Well... surprisingly Marik didn't harm me. He told me that his sister was here doing another exhibit and that he wanted to come along. He also told me that Odion hadn't come with them. It was just the two of them."  
  
"Something is confusing me... why would Marik come back? And why did he want to talk to you Tea?" Joey asked her.  
  
Tea face suddenly clouded.  
  
She shook her head and said, "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I wasn't hurt."  
  
Yugi suddenly put on a serious looking face and said, "It does matter Tea. I want to know what you and Marik talked about."  
  
"Yugi, I said it didn't matter and I don't want to talk about it, ok?"  
  
"Tea, look-," Yugi caught cut off from the school bell.  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We'll talk about this some more at lunch," Tristan told Tea.  
  
"Tristan! I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Yeah well, it's too late for that Tea. You told us so now you have to tell us the whole story." Joey also told Tea and then class began.  
  
Leaving Tea mad and regreting that she told the boys about Marik coming back.  
  
'I should have just listened to Marik,' Tea said roughly in mind and knew she was not looking foward to lunch.  
  
At lunch Tea found all the boys sitting at the cafeiateria already.  
  
She slowly walked over to her friends and sat down.  
  
"Ready to talk Tea?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"No!" Tea said roughly.  
  
"C'mon Tea! We're your friends. We just want to know what happened between you and Marik that's all," Bakaura said calmly to her.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you, but on one condition."  
  
"You name it," Duke said.  
  
"You guys cannot get mad with what I am about to tell you, K?"  
  
"Okay," the guys agreed.  
  
"The way it goes is the turth is Marik came back for a reason."  
  
"What reason?" Joey asked her.  
  
Tea took another deep breath and said to herself, 'They are about to get really mad.'  
  
"Marik came back to Domino to tell me that he... loves me. That's why he came back. That's why."  
  
All of the boys stood in shock of what they had just heard.  
  
"He said WHAT?!?!" they all said a minute later.  
  
"Here we go again..." Tea said as she rolled her eyes while waiting for the guys' yelling.  
  
"I can't believe he said that!" Joey spoke.  
  
"He's totally lying!" Tristan said.  
  
"Do you believe that guy!" Duke also spoke out.  
  
"He's telling the truth!" Tea yelled out above the boys' voices.  
  
The boys quickly stopped yelling and Yugi said, "And how do you now that Tea?" Yugi was really starting to get angry and jealous now.  
  
"Because of what he did next," Tea told them.  
  
"What did he do next?" Bakaura asked.  
  
Tea put her fingers to her lips and then said, "He kissed me."  
  
Those three words were strong enough to make Yugi want to kill himself.  
  
"He... he... did what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He kissed me..." Tea quietly said to him.  
  
Yugi fought back the tears as he said to his friends, "I think I need to be alone for awhile guys. I'll see you guys later, okay?"  
  
"But Yugi..." everyone said to him as he walked off alone.  
  
"I just need to be alone for a little while, okay?"  
  
Then he left.  
  
"Yugi..." Tea said.  
  
'... why are you acting like this? Why?' she said to herself.  
  
Like the second chapter? Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll have the third chapter up soon! ^_^  
  
Please reivew! 


	3. Talking it out

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter 3: Talking it out  
  
After school Yugi walked home in slience that day.  
  
"I can't believe it Yami. How can this happen?"  
  
Yami (as a spirit) came out to see what was troubling Yugi.  
  
"How can what happen Yugi? Did something bad at school happen today?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well, Tea came to school today and she told that she had something really important to tell us."  
  
"Uh-huh," Yami said.  
  
"Tea told us that she was dragged into an alley because someone wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Who was it Yugi? Is Tea all right?" Yami asked while starting to get a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, but the person that wanted to talk to her was Marik."  
  
"Marik?! What is he going back in Domino?" Yami growled.  
  
"Ishizu is here doing another exhibit and Marik decided to come along, according to Tea."  
  
"But why would Marik want to come back? I thought he would be showing his face around here again forever."  
  
"So did I, but he actually came back to tell Tea something," Yugi suddenly looked sad.  
  
"What? What did he have to tell her?"  
  
Tears were almost coming out of his eyes when he said, "Marik told Tea that he loved her!"  
  
"NO!!!" Yami was stunned.  
  
"Yeah! And what makes it worse is that not only did he admit that he loved her, but then right after that he kiss her! Marik kissed Tea, Yami!"  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm so sorry Yugi. I can't believe that Marik did that."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Yugi said while acting a little annoyed.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Tea?"  
  
Yugi seemed confused and asked, "Tell Tea what?"  
  
"That you love her."  
  
Yugi blushed furiously and said, "Yami! How can you say that?"  
  
Yami smiled and said back, "Because it's true! It's been obvious for years."  
  
"Was it really that obvious?"  
  
"Yugi... we share the same body and I could tell that you have liked her for years."  
  
"Yeah well, how can I tell her now? Marik has already admitted that he loves her so how can I do that now?"  
  
"Tea didn't say that she loved him too, did she?"  
  
"Actually, I never got to find that out."  
  
"Why not Yugi?"  
  
"Well... I kind of left after Tea told me that Marik had said that he loved her and kissed her."  
  
"Yugi! You are never going to find out if you have a chance to tell her how you feel unless you find out the whole story about her encounter with Marik. So go see her right now, ok?"  
  
"Ok! I'm going to her house right now! I'll talk to you later all right?"  
  
"All right! But Yugi let me tell you this before I go. Tell her how you feel about her, ok? Because I bet she will feel the same way about you. Now GO!!!"  
  
"Thanks Yami!" Yugi said then in a flash Yugi was off to tell Tea that he loved her.  
  
Like the third chapter? Reviewers, I need some help. A lot of you want me to end this fanfic with Marik/Tea as the couple. So I need a vote. In your next reviews tell me who should end up with Tea.  
  
Thanks from,  
  
Shining Friendship ^_^ 


	4. The truth, wasn't it?

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter 4: The truth, wasn't it?  
  
*Note: I need more votes for the ending reviewers. For those of you that have sent in your vote I thank you. For those of you haven't shame on you. It seems though, that I will end this as Marik/Tea in the end. Unless the Yugi/Tea fans say something really soon.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reivews I gotten so far. I will make my decision in the final chapter later on.  
  
Thanks from,  
  
Shining Friendship  
  
Tea sat on her porch steps wondering and thinking about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
'Why did Yugi blow us off like that? He's never acted like this before, so why now all of a sudden?'  
  
She was soon cut off from a familiar voice she heard.  
  
"Tea... Tea!"  
  
'That's Yugi!'   
  
As soon as she realized that voice was Yugi's she saw him running to her house.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" she asked him as she got up to see him.  
  
After Yugi caught his breath again he said, "Tea, I need to ask you something... if it's all right."  
  
"Well of course it's all right. I thought something was wrong because you were yelling out my name."  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong, but I need to tell you something important."  
  
"Well it must be really important if half of Japan had to hear my name being called out."  
  
Yugi blushed and said, "I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do that. So what was it that you had to tell me so badly about?"  
  
"Uhh... why don't we go sat on the porch couch? My legs are beat."  
  
Tea laughed and then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay! Let's go give your feet a rest."  
  
"Thanks Tea."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
After Yugi and Tea sat down on the couch Tea looked to Yugi.  
  
"Now that we have seated what is it that you need to tell me?"  
  
"Umm... well... what I want to tell you is kind of uneasy for me to say Tea."  
  
Tea laughed and said, "And why is that Yugi?"  
  
"Because I usually don't ask people this kind of stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff is it?"  
  
"Tea, I need to know... did you say yes to Marik?"  
  
Tea face suddenly went from a smile to a frown.  
  
"Say yes to what?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Did you say 'I love you' back to Marik when he told you how he felt about you?"  
  
Tea was quiet for a moment and said, "No, I didn't say that."  
  
"You didn't... Tea?"  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
"So... you don't feel the same way for Marik?"  
  
Tea face saddened even more.  
  
'I can't hurt Yugi...'  
  
"No, I don't the same way about."  
  
"Thanks Tea, for being honest with me."  
  
Tea forced a smile and said, "It's no problem Yugi."  
  
"Tea... I also need to tell something..."  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"... Uhh... actually I'll tell you later. I need to get home anyways. Grandpa is going to kill me I don't get back soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"K, I'll see you at school. See you tomorrow Tea!"  
  
"See ya..." Tea whispered.  
  
Tea smiled quickly went back to a frown when Yugi left.  
  
'I did tell the truth to Yugi... didn't I? I mean, I wouldn't really love Marik... would I?' Tea said to herself.  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere Marik was right in front of Tea with a grin on his face while slowly approaching her.  
  
Marik walked up to and put a hand to her cheek and said, "Hello Tea."  
  
*Like the fourth chapter? I am so sorry. It was another major cliffhanger! I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I'll have the fifth chapter up soon!  
  
Remember to vote Marik/Tea or Yugi/Tea in your reviews! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Realizing the truth

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter 5: Realizing the truth  
  
The votes stand at 5 for Marik/Tea and 1 for Yugi/Tea right now. Now the the end hasn't come yet, but the winning couple is shown at the end of this chapter.   
  
Thanks votes Marik/Tea and Yugi/Tea fans! Read and find out the winner!  
  
When Marik put his hand on Tea cheek she said, "Marik... you came back. I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again."  
  
"I told you that I would return Tea, and I did."  
  
Tea put a slight smile on her face and said, "You really changed, haven't you Marik?"  
  
Marik smiled as well and responded, "I'm glad to see that you are finally believing me in what I say."  
  
"Marik... we need to talk about something..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And it has to deal with Yugi."  
  
"Ahh... little Yugi... I see..."  
  
"Could you not call him 'little Yugi'? It's bad enough people do it at school, ya know."  
  
"Ok! I'm sorry I said that."  
  
"Thank you. Anyways, Yugi seems to have a problem with you seeing me."  
  
"Let me take a guess. You did tell your friends about me and Yugi got all upset over it, am I right?"  
  
Tea stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh you're good! How did you now that?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Then Tea decided to continue the conversation.  
  
"Anyways, Yugi came over to my house a few minutes ago because he said he wanted to talk to me about something so I decided to listen to what Yugi had to say."  
  
"Ok, so what's the problem?"  
  
Tea was slient for a moment then she decided to tell him.  
  
"He asked him if I felt the same way about you..."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me if I loved you."  
  
"Oh... and what did you tell him?"  
  
"I said that I... didn't feel the same about you."  
  
"Oh..." Marik said in disappointment.  
  
"...but was it the truth?" he asked a few moments later.  
  
"Was what the truth?"  
  
"Was what you said to Yugi true? Do you love me or not Tea?"  
  
Tea looked down to the ground and started to cry.  
  
"I don't know Marik... I'm so confused!"  
  
She put her hands in her face and cried some more.  
  
Marik sat down next to Tea and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Then she put her face on his shoulder and cried on him.  
  
"Oh Marik... I'm so confused. I don't know what to think."  
  
Marik suddenly lifted her chin slowly to meet his eyes with hers.  
  
"Maybe this way will help you decide..."  
  
Then Marik place a hand on her neck and the other one on her cheek.  
  
He slowly brought her towards him until their lips met.  
  
The kiss was soft and sweet.  
  
It was a lot softer then the last one, but it was still perfect.  
  
When the kiss was over Tea softly said, "I love you..." then she slowly opened up her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Tea... I always have..."  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Thank you Marik."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me decide."  
  
"Your welcome Tea."  
  
Tea got up and said, "I need to get inside Marik, but can you come back tomorrow?"  
  
Marik stood up also and said, "Of course I will, love."  
  
Marik leaned into Tea and gave her one more kiss before leaving and godbye.  
  
Then he left.  
  
Though, beofore Tea left to go back inside and said to herself, "Now I have decided... I love Marik Ishtar."  
  
*I think the ending of the fifth chapter gave it away. The couple I decided to do is Marik/Tea.  
  
Now, the story isn't over yet. I think I will add two more chapters and it will be done.  
  
I hope you like the couple I picked after all. To give you a heads-up the next chapter is when Tea admits to Yugi that she loves Marik. I wonder how he will take it? Find out in chapter 6! Coming soon!  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Letting it go

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter 6: Letting it go  
  
*Remember this is going to end up as a Marik/Tea fanfic. But let's see what happens along the way there...  
  
Even though Tea knew now that she loved Marik she was not happy or looking foward to telling Yugi that she loved him.  
  
Tea walked to school a little sad, but she tried her hardest not to show it.  
  
Tea found Yugi at his locker when she walked into the school.  
  
As soon as Yugi saw Tea coming towards him a huge smile went across his face.  
  
"Hey Tea! It's great to see you!"  
  
Tea forced another smile for Yugi and said back, "It's great to see you too Yugi."  
  
"Tea, I was wondering if you could come by my house today after school ends. I need to tell you something, but I don't want to say it here at school."  
  
"Uhh... sure. I'll come over, but only for a little while. I'm meeting a friend at my house later on and I don't want to be late."  
  
"That's okay Tea. It won't take long anyways."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Later on...  
  
'Man! I am not looking foward to this. I'm suppose to be meeting Marik later on and I don't to lie to Yugi anymore about him.'  
  
Yugi was already waiting outside for Tea when she arrived.  
  
"Hey Tea!"  
  
"Hi Yugi!"  
  
"Thanks for coming Tea. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Hey no problem Yugi. What are friends for? Anyways, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Right, we might as well get right down to it. I wouldn't want to come your friend waiting, would I?"  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Tea... we've been friends a long time now right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, well in that time our bond of friendship has grown quite strong since when we first met, am I right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'd say it has Yugi. We are really good friends."  
  
"And I'm glad we are great friends, but..."  
  
'Oh no! Yugi is about to say something I'm going to regret!I have to stop him right now!'  
  
"Yugi, STOP!!!"  
  
Yugi stopped speaking and stared at Tea.  
  
"Tea? What's wrong? Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, there is. I can't lie to you anymore. What I said to you wasn't all true. I realized that after you left I had made a mistake and lied to you without knowing I did."  
  
"You... lied to me? Well, what part of our discussion did you lie about?"  
  
"Yugi, I didn't fully know it at the time, but I lied to you when I said that I didn't love Marik back."  
  
Yugi's face quickly went from happiness to saddness in a heartbeat.  
  
"Are you saying to you... do love him?"  
  
"Yes... I am. I love Marik."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
"Yugi... don't be like that. Please! You and Yami don't know him like I do. He's changed Yugi and he loves me. So, please don't be angry or sad. All I ask from you is to be happy for me. Please, because you're... my best friend."  
  
Yugi walked up to Tea and put his hands in hers.  
  
"I'm happy for you Tea and I'm glad that Marik changed for the better... and not the worse. Marik is a very lucky guy Tea. He really is."  
  
Tea smiled and said, "Thank you Yugi! Thank you have understanding about how I feel. You really and truly are my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you Yugi."  
  
"Thanks Tea."  
  
There was a moment of slient and then Tea spoke again.  
  
"I'd better get home Yugi. I have someone waiting for me there. I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for understanding how I felt. That meant so much to me. Thank you."  
  
Tea gave Yugi a hug and then she took off for her friend (or rather Marik).  
  
Yami's spirit came out.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her Yugi?"  
  
"Because she was too happy for me to ruin what she wanted. I guess I'll just have to live with what she wants Yami."  
  
"Yugi... you truly do have the heart of a Pharaoh. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Yami. I know that I did the right thing by letting Tea go."  
  
"I'm glad you are."  
  
*That's the end of chapter 6. Only one more left and I'm onto my next fanfic.  
  
I'll try and to the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Everything will be all right

'A Love Problem'  
  
Chapter 7: Everything will be all right  
  
*The final chapter up! I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Tea walked home in slience.  
  
There wasn't much on her mind except for that Yugi had understood of how she felt.  
  
'I'm glad that Yugi understood that I loved Marik. I just hope he isn't really crushed by all of this. I know that he really didn't want me to like Marik in the beginning, but I think now he and Yami understand that Marik has changed."  
  
When Tea reached her house she found Marik already there.  
  
When Marik saw Tea coming a bright smile came upon his face.  
  
"Hey Marik!"  
  
"Hey Tea, it great to see you. I missed you."  
  
Then Marik walked towards Tea wrapped her into a hug and kissed her passionately.  
  
When they broke the kiss Tea explained why she was so late.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Marik. Yugi wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
""It's okay. I wasn't worried, but why did Yugi have to tell to you? Is everything ok between us?"  
  
Tea smiled and said, "Everything is fine. Yugi eventually decided to trust me and understand about how we feel about each other."  
  
"I'm glad, because I was worried about that. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you now."  
  
"Either do I Marik, but I believe that everything will be okay now."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad that everything worked out between us."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then Marik put an arm around her waist and Tea put her arm at his shoulder and then beginning walk down the street.  
  
Starting their new relationship with each other.  
  
Both very happy.  
  
"Hey Marik, I've got something to ask you, if you don't mind of course."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Did your yami really have a crush on me after he saved me from that speeding car?"  
  
"Were going to need a longer street to walk on Tea if we're going to discuss that topic."  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
She looked into Marik's eyes as they walked down the road knowing that she was in love with Marik Ishtar.  
  
***Prolouge***  
  
Marik did eventually go back to Egypt leaving Tea heartbroken (JUST KIDDING!!!!)  
  
No, what really happened was Marik went back Egypt with his sister as he had planned, but made sure that he could still see Tea.  
  
They decided that Marik would to Domino when Tea had her school breaks and she would come out to Egypt when she was on summer vocation.  
  
So in the end Marik and Tea's relationship stayed strong knowing that their love could never be broken by friends or miles that kept them apart.  
  
The End! Like the last chapter? I thought it was so sweet. Thank you for your reviews and votes. They helped me decide the ending of the story.  
  
Remember to review and for all of you reading my next fanfic that I'm going to be writing is another Joey/Tea fanfic called 'Happy things come in the end'  
  
I hope you will read it when I write and post it on ff.net.   
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and watch out for my upcoming fanfics!  
  
Shining Friendship ^_~ 


End file.
